1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan assembly, and in particular relates to a fan assembly which effectively enhances wind energy utilization efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fan includes a rotor 11, a stator 12, and an impeller 14. The rotor 11 is pivoted on a base 13. While the fan operates, due to interacting magnetic fields, the rotor 11 is actuated by the stator 12 to rotate the impeller 14, and airflow is generated through rotation of the blades of the impeller 14.
For the above-described conventional fan, in order to create more airflow, a larger sized impeller is typically used; however, at least two problems are produced.
First, in order to actuate the larger sized impeller, a heavier rotor and a larger actuating system is needed, which produces more torque for the larger sized impeller. However, the fan becomes heavy and costs rise. Second, resulting from the increased size of the fan, the rotating speed of the fan is restricted causing the actuating system to work less efficient and consume more energy.